Passé d'un fauve dans un laboratoire
by Lys9191
Summary: Voici la suite de "passé d'un fauve" qui est et qui restera un OS . Je vous conseille de lire l'OS d'origine pour comprendre certains éléments qui viendrons plus tard
1. Prologue

_Une suite m'a été demandée, alors voici le début… Je n'ai pas le temps de faire plus, je reprendrais la semaine prochaine._

_Merci à Shokubutsu Ukiuki encore une fois pour ses corrections ^^_

_Lunastrelle, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Je compte sur toi pour me dire si c'est bien ou non, si je dois continuer ou non ^^_

Passé d'un fauve dans un laboratoire

Prologue

Il se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne et la sensation d'avoir été drogué. Il croyait entendre des tambours et des trompettes. Était-ce dans sa tête ? Dans la réalité ? Tout était confus.

Groggy, le fauve tenta de se redresser avant de retomber lourdement sur son flanc droit : une décharge électrique lui avait été balancée afin de le maintenir couché. Il releva la tête, empli de fureur, et croisa le regard fou d'un humain en blouse blanche.

Ce dernier fit un signe à deux autres hommes qui portaient chacun une tenue bleue et étaient parés chacun d'un casque gris à lampes rouges sur la tête : tous deux s'approchèrent du prisonnier en tremblant, armes et seringues en main.

Le captif ne se rendit compte de sa véritable situation que lorsque sa vue s'affina, lui permettant de voir des barreaux métalliques tout autour de lui. La cage dans laquelle il se trouvait ne devait pas excéder un mètre trente de hauteur. Quant à la largeur… L'infortuné évalua qu'il aurait à peine assez de place pour s'étirer !

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir de tergiverser sur le confort de son habitat temporaire ; en effet, les deux fantassins se jetaient sur lui afin de le piquer. Quel était le produit qu'on lui injectait? Il l'ignorait…

Ce n'est qu'en voyant un nouveau décor qu'il comprit qu'il avait été mit sous somnifère afin d'être transféré de cellule. De cage rectangulaire à barreaux métalliques, il était passé à un long tube vertical aux parois transparentes… Probablement incassables, mais il vérifierait plus tard.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de penser plus, car l'homme au regard fou venait d'entrer dans la pièce où se trouvait le tube.


	2. Chapitre 1

Pardon Lunastrelle d'avoir été aussi longue. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras (surtout que, en exclusif, il y a les pensées de Nanaki !!)

Melior, merci infiniment pour ton commentaire : il me fait extrêmement plaisir !

PS : s'il n'existe pas de culte concernant les revieweurs, je vais le créer de suite lol

PS 2 (non, non, pas la console lol) : s'il y a des lecteurs qui adorent les fictions yaoi avec Vincent et Reno, allez sur ce lien !! C'est une fiction trop trop bien ^^

H t t p :// .net/s/4927952/1/Tout_pour_tes_bras

J'ai mis des espaces, car à ce qu'il paraît vire les liens hypertextes…

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!!

Passé d'un fauve dans un laboratoire

Chapitre 1

Il souffrait, encore et toujours… Cet homme au regard fou ne se lasserait-il donc jamais ?

Depuis son arrivée dans ce grand tube, il n'avait de cesse de subir de multiples injections, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres… Son corps de guerrier pouvait sans problème supporter les pires douleurs, mais son sang de félin n'était guère habitué à recevoir ces liquides étrangers.

Encore moins quand le liquide en question se révélait être de la mako !

Lors de sa première injection, le fauve avait –sous la douleur – cru qu'un feu s'embrasait, prenant sa source à l'intérieur même de son corps.

Avait-il d'abord feulé de douleur ? Avait-il hurlé, tel un loup solitaire hurlant à la lune, afin d'extérioriser sa douleur ? S'était-il projeté contre la paroi transparente du tube afin de provoquer une douleur autre que celle qu'il ressentait ? Avait-il geint, avait-il supplié ?

Il n'en savait rien, et ne le saurait probablement jamais. A la place de ce qui était censé être sa mémoire se trouvait un trou noir… Un vide… Un trou qui ne pourrait jamais être rempli, un vide qui ne pourrait jamais être comblé. Le néant le plus complet.

Il se réveillait en général quelques heures après l'injection de la première dose (car, il en était persuadé, il y en avait d'autres entre-temps), le corps courbaturé et l'esprit embrumé. Il avait un court instant de repos – minutes ? heures ? – avant que le traitement ne recommence.

Ces trop rares moments lui permettaient à peine de se lamenter sur son sort : il avait l'impression de réfléchir au ralenti. Etait-ce l'effet secondaire du liquide de la vie ? Etait-il en train de devenir fou ? Deviendrait-il aliéné, attardé ou pire : un légume ? Quel serait son futur ? Qu'était devenu le vieux sage, sans protecteurs ? Etait-il encore en vie, ou son cadavre pourrissait-il à la vue des quelques charognards ? S'inquiétait-il pour lui, dernier de sa race… Ou s'en moquait-il totalement ? Et d'ailleurs, Nanaki était-il réellement le dernier de sa race ? Existait-il encore en ce bas-monde d'autres fauves roux dotés d'une intelligence surhumaine ?

Depuis combien de temps était-il là, à souffrir physiquement et mentalement ? Combien de temps durerait son supplice, sous les ricanements incessants de ce fou ?

Tant de questions sans réponses… Tout cela cesserait-il un jour ?

En tout cas, pas maintenant… Le félin darda le scientifique d'un regard noir, en ouvrant ses babines afin de montrer ses crocs à l'ennemi : il n'était certes guère intimident, enfermé dans ce tube, mais le fait d'adopter cette attitude le faisait se sentir un peu mieux.

A chaque fois, il tentait de retarder l'inévitable ; mais à chaque fois, la piqure se faisait sentir, enclenchant une série de douleurs toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Cette fois-ci n'échappa pas aux autres… Le fauve se redressa et se mit à grogner en direction des deux fantassins qui accompagnaient le professeur. Leur but était de lui administrer les piqures… L'objectif de Nanaki fut atteint encore une fois car les deux hommes, terrorisés, reculaient avec un air terrifié. Qui sait, peut-être arriverait-il cette fois-ci à échapper à cette seringue et à son contenu ?

Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas, car il entendit un bruit fort… Le bruit de tout un circuit mécanique s'enclenchant. Il vit, horrifié, le haut de sa cage s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un bras robotique tenant une seringue, empli d'un liquide de couleur violette. Au moins, ce n'était pas de la mako !

Déprimé et dépité, il décida – pour ce coup ci – de se laisser faire. Il connaissait, de toute façon, l'issue du « combat »… Il vit plutôt qu'il ne sentit l'aiguille rentrer dans sa peau, puis il se sentit tomber à cause d'une brusque perte musculaire…

~oOo~

_Maman… Ma si douce et si tendre Maman… Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé tout seul ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Non… Bien sûr que non… Tu as juste eu honte de moi… Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas obtenu le droit de passer les épreuves… Alors tu as préféré mourir au combat…_

_Papa… Papa, toi qui était si fort… Si fort et si courageux… Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonnés, Maman et moi ? Le poids de la culpabilité est si lourd… Pourquoi as-tu voulu rajouter une couche à mon honneur bafoué en fuyant le combat ? Où es-tu…_

_Papa…_

~oOo~

-Regardez ! Il se réveille ! Professeur Hojo, le cobaye numéro 13 se réveille ! Ce ne sera pas la peine d'appeler la fourrière !

_Qui…_

-Ainsi il a réussi à survivre ? Hum… Intéressant… EH ! Toi, là-bas ! Dans une heure, réinjecte-lui le produit !

_Non… Vieux fou…_

-C'est bien, XIII ! Bon chien ! Tout compte fait, ce cabot est plus intéressant qu'il n'en a l'air…

- Eh, collègue ! C'est pas parce que le professeur Hojo est parti qu'il n'entend pas ce qu'on dit sur son précieux spécimen !

_Que les vautours aient vos carcasses, pitoyables humains… S'ils ne meurent pas d'indigestion en vous reniflant !!!_

-Eh, collègue, regarde ! Le toutou se lève ! Enfin, c'est quand il veut hein…

-Soit un peu indulgent… La toute nouvelle substance a pour effet secondaire qu'elle fait mollir les muscles…

_Je retiens, humains, je retiens… Vos pitoyables visages sont désormais gravés dans ma mémoire… Et toi… Hojo, c'est cela ? Prends garde à toi… Je te revaudrais cela… Tester sur moi des liquides que tu viens à peine de découvrir…_

_Je vous souhaite à tous de mourir dans les plus atroces souffrances possibles et inimaginables !_

~oOo~

-Numéro 13 est, d'après de nombreuses analyses, un être vivant doté d'intelligence partiellement humaine. Vous avez pour ordre, abrutis de soldats, de vérifier ce qu'il en est du point de vue émotionnel. Et comme je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je vais vous expliquer afin que vous compreniez mes ordres : mettez-le à bout. Et surtout, vous avez interdiction formelle de lui parler sympathiquement ! Je veux des rapports complets sur ce qu'il peut ressentir ! Suis-je assez clair ?

-Oui, professeur Hojo !

~oOo~

-Salut le cabot ! Alors, passé une bonne nuit ? Tu veux que je te sorte, afin que tu fasses ton petit pipi ? Oh, mais j'oubliais… Tu es enfermé, je ne peux pas te permettre de sortir.

-Eh, collègue ! Arrête d'être aussi cruel ! Moi, contrairement à toi, je lui ai rapporté une surprise !

Les deux humains, l'œil aux aguets, guettaient un signe d'énervement de la part du treizième cobaye. Rien… Malgré toutes les humiliations qu'ils lui faisaient subir tous les jours, jamais le fauve n'avait daigné bouger.

A l'évocation de la surprise, ils remarquèrent tout de même un changement : Nanaki bougea une oreille, et ouvrit sa paupière gauche, ayant trop mal à l'autre pour la bouger.

Les deux humains ouvrirent alors théâtralement la porte menant au couloir et laissèrent passer une personne… Ou plutôt, un fauve…

Plus troublé qu'il ne souhaitait le montrer, il murmura, la gorge nouée :

« Lida… »


	3. Chapitre 2

Tout d'abord, un énorme merci à tout le monde… Ainsi qu'un énorme pardon ! J'ai flanché pour une certaine scène, ce qui m'a ralentit vitesse grand V…

J'espère faire mieux pour la suite !

Melior : je suis très heureuse que tu te souviennes de Lida ! Désolée, mais oui, il va lui arriver des crasses. En effet, puisque Nanaki a été retrouvé seul dans la Tour Shinra… Les humains, ignobles avec Nanaki ? Attend de lire la fin de ce chapitre ^^ tu en seras dégoûtée à vie ! lol

Lunastrelle : Heureuse que le premier chapitre t'ais plu ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir dis que tu le trouvais très bien ^^ je suis désolée, mais je crois que pour l'émotionnel, dans ce chapitre, je me suis un peu chi** dessus ^^ je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Dragonnedufantastique : voici la suite ! Je serais très heureuse que tu me suives ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Passé d'un fauve dans un laboratoire

Chapitre 2

« Lida ! »

C'était un murmure et un cri du cœur à la fois. Devant lui se trouvait une fauve qu'il avait bien connu par le passé. Une fauve qu'il avait trop regardée, s'attirant les foudres du frère protecteur… Une fauve dont il avait vu le cadavre, suite à la bataille contre les Gi.

Son pelage autrefois rouge orangé et strié de noir était désormais d'une couleur terne : ses poils avaient perdu leur texture soyeuse, ils étaient couverts de boue et de sang séchés. Sa tête avait perdu son fier port altier : l'éclat autrefois vif de ses yeux semblait s'être éteint. Sa mâchoire formait un angle peu courant : cassée ? Déboîtée ? Sa patte arrière gauche avait été remplacée par un membre métallique aux griffes terriblement acérées. Sa démarche malhabile, due à son boitement, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir face à lui un jeune chiot de quelques heures à peine.

La fière, tendre et douce Lida n'était plus qu'une loque.

Son bonheur de la revoir fut vite coupé quand il entendit un ordre qui lui glaça le sang :

« Numéro 14, tue numéro 13. »

_Non ! Non, non, non… Tout mais pas ça ! Pas toi, Lida !_

Elle leva la tête, le regarda d'un œil torve puis elle chargea. La vitre blindée servant de cage à Nanaki se brisa sous les assauts répétés de la fauve.

Désespéré, il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se défendre… et la neutraliser.

Il bondit alors de sa cage afin d'être libre de tout mouvement. Il esquivait, ne faisait que ça : il espérait qu'elle se fatiguerait.

Mais non, elle était increvable. Sa force et sa vigueur restaient de marbre, elle était inébranlable… Invulnérable.

Il grogna de douleur lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud couler de son œil droit. Il ne voyait plus que d'un côté…

Déboussolé par la perte d'informations visuelles du côté droit, il ralentit la cadence.

Elle en profita pour le mordre violemment à l'épaule droite, puis elle enchaîna sur un plaquage au sol.

A bout de force, l'esprit tiraillé entre la vengeance, la douleur, la haine et la pitié pour cette espèce de zombie qui lui faisait face, Nanaki n'eut d'autres choix que d'enclencher « coup de griffes » pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Son ultime attaque fut meurtrière, car l'autre fauve en face de lui s'effondra dans un dernier râle. Ses chairs se décomposaient à une vitesse affolante et l'air ambiant qu'il respirait porta rapidement une odeur putride.

_Ce n'était pas Lida, ce n'était pas Lida… C'était… C'était juste une morte-vivante, juste une zombie… C'était juste le cadavre de Lida… Lida… Je te demande pardon…_

Il s'assit sur le sol chaud et poisseux, recouvert de sang. Il regarda d'un œil torve les scientifiques s'agglutiner… Les scientifiques ou autres, il n'en avait que faire… Dans tous les cas, ce n'était que des blouses blanches… Des blouses blanches qui emportaient les restes de Lida… D'autres blouses blanches qui le poussaient afin de nettoyer le sol ensanglanté… D'autres blouses blanches qui s'affairaient afin de cicatriser du mieux possible son œil droit crevé… Et Hojo, son fidèle calepin en mains.

~oOo~

Les semaines défilèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les soldats qui étaient chargés de le mettre hors de ses gongs changeaient également… Peut-être qu'il devenait lassant. Peut-être Hojo avait-il trouvé un autre jouet. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement la profonde apathie dans laquelle il s'était plongé qui faisait « fuir » les autres.

La vie continuait tout autour de lui. Mais il n'y faisait plus attention. Il se contentait de regarder de son unique œil avec un air désintéressé les autres.

Depuis quelques temps, il y avait un petit jeune... Il lui parlait, il essayait de le faire parler. Il s'était présenté : il s'appelait Damien, et il était nouveau dans ce laboratoire. En fait, il était « nouveau tout court ! » (selon ses propres termes). Il débutait dans le métier. Il avait la passion de l'inconnu, ce qui incluait le fauve roux. Selon Damien, Nanaki était terriblement intéressant : en effet, ce dernier descendait d'un peuple aujourd'hui éteint, il possédait une intelligence quasiment surhumaine, il avait un passé probablement passionnant...

Damien était en quelques sortes un « fanatique ».

Jour après jour, Damien revenait : et tous les jours, il tentait de faire parler le fauve, de mener une conversation avec lui.

Le jeune humain avait repéré un changement dans l'attitude de Nanaki : ce dernier se montrait chaque jour un peu plus attentif que la veille (il dressait ses oreilles ainsi que son ?il valide quand Damien arrivait, c'était tout de même un bond phénoménal !).

-Salut Nanaki ! J'ai une super bonne nouvelle pour toi !!! _La dernière fois qu'un humain me l'a annoncé, je l'ai très peu appréciée... _J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de te laisser sortir dans la salle d'entrainement ! _Et j'imagine que je n'ai aucune chance de m'enfuir... _Tu sais, celle qui est blindée ! Bon, tu pourras pas t'enfuir mais au moins tu pourras bouger un peu ! _Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt !_ Cool non ? _Tu es le seul à le penser, jeune innocent..._

Malgré tout, le fauve suivit l'humain à travers les couloirs. Ils avaient croisé un grand nombre de soldats : ces imbéciles le craignaient-ils tant ? Malgré ce qu'il en pensait plus tôt, Nanaki était heureux de marcher... La liberté lui manquait.

-Et voilà la salle ! Elle est grande, tu pourras te défouler autant que tu veux. Mais euh... Pas sur moi hein s'il te plait ! Et dis-moi je voudrais savoir, c'était comment là où tu vivais ? Vous aviez pas trop de difficultés pour vivre là-bas ? Et est-ce que vous côtoyiez des humains aussi ? Est-ce que vous pouviez tomber amoureux ? Non parce que tu vois, nous les humains quand on tombe amoureux, pour la plupart c'est plus le physique du partenaire qui compte ! Comment ça se passait chez vous ? Parce que vous deviez vachement vous ressembler les uns les autres, non ? Ça vous arrivait de manger des humains quand vous aviez trop faim ? Et sinon vous mangiez quoi ? Des chocobos sauvages ? Parce que les monstres devaient pas être très appétissants !!! Vous aviez des fêtes, vous aussi ? Elles consistaient en quoi ? En quel honneur ? Ouah la vache ! Tu souris ! J'ai jamais vu un fauve sourire ! Alors, alors, alors ???

Nanaki rigola doucement, amusé par la fougue et l'envie d'apprendre de ce jeune humain hyperactif.

Il stoppa alors ses mouvements (qui consistaient à galoper dans toute la salle afin de se délier les muscles) et s'assit sur son arrière-train.

-Tu parles trop, jeune humain ! Si tu veux tant en apprendre sur moi, laisse-moi donc le temps de te répondre !

Face à lui, se tenait Damien, la bouche grande ouverte et des étoiles dans les yeux.

Nanaki le regardait d'un air douloureux, puis il lui dit :

-Cette odeur de terre brûlée… Terre aride, trop touchée par le soleil… Tu la portes. Tu portes l'odeur de ma terre natale.

L'humain se tut, bouleversé malgré lui. Il ressentait la peine du fauve, ce qui lui fit oublier – uniquement quelques instants – sa bonne humeur habituelle.

L'ambiance s'était alourdie, tous deux restaient dans leurs pensées. L'un car il ressentait une peine immense en repensant à son village natal, et l'autre car l'être en face de lui n'allait pas bien… Damien était de nature empathique : il réagissait selon les émotions des personnes en face de lui. Les autres n'allaient pas bien, il n'allait pas bien… Et inversement.

-Mon enfance… a été des plus banales… Un père… Une mère… Des amis, des cours… Une amourette… Morts… Tous morts au combat… Et moi qui n'ais rien pu faire… Juste les regarder… Les voir mourir…

Son enfance défilait dans sa tête au fil de son monologue. Son cœur se serrait de douleur, son unique œil s'humidifiait. Sa gorge se nouait. Il fut pris de l'envie de hurler… Lever sa tête, et hurler à la lune toute sa douleur… Hurler dans l'espoir de dire aux morts « je ne vous ai pas oublié »…

Damien, quant à lui, tentait de déglutir sans faire trop de bruit. Il était très gêné, il voulait quitter cette salle au plus vite… L'ambiance était devenue trop oppressante. Il voulait fuir, fuir la réalité même s'il n'en était pas le premier concerné.

Il fut soulagé quand les soldats vinrent les chercher en leur disant que la pause donnée à l'expérience était terminée. Il se sentait coupable…

Il se promit qu'il retournerait voir Nanaki et qu'il lui rendrait son sourire.

~oOo~

Les mois s'étaient écoulés. Le jeune fauve reprenait peu à peu le moral grâce aux multiples visites de Damien, cet humain déjanté toujours prêt à toutes les bêtises pour faire rire le protecteur de Canyon Cosmo. A plus d'une reprise, Damien s'était fait taper sur les doigts car il « maintenait des relations amicales et non professionnelles » avec le sujet d'étude…

_Damien est en retard… Etrange, il a toujours tenu à être à l'heure… Tiens ? Qui est-ce ?_

-Sujet d'étude numéro 13… Trouvé à l'ouest de la ville Canyon Cosmo… Âge approximatif : inconnu… Note : dernier spécimen en vie… Bien, bien… Intéressant…

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Le nouveau venu regarda à peine le fauve : il se contenta d'écrire, et il ne lui répondit qu'à la dérobée.

-Je suis nouveau à ce poste… L'ancien occupant a déserté, j'ai été appelé en urgence pour suivre son travail… Tiens ? L'heure du repas du spécimen a été avancée… Bien, bien… Je reviendrais dans une heure.

Il rangea son stylo dans sa poche de blouse et quitta la pièce. Un chariot était avancé vers Nanaki. Celui-ci, n'ayant pas mangé depuis 3 jours (négligence du personnel ?), se rua sur la nourriture.

Elle avait comme un arrière-goût… comme l'odeur d'une terre aride.


	4. Chapitre 3

Dragonnedufantastique : eh bien… Désolée, mais je te le dis… Ils ont bel et bien fait cuire Damien pour le donner à manger à Nanaki. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Melior : Tu es impressionnée que Nanaki ait gardé toute sa raison ? Oui, moi aussi… Je suis également impressionnée par toutes les saloperies que j'ai pu écrire pour le faire souffrir ! J'espère que je n'en fais pas trop lol. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Lunastrelle : « Je trouve même que le scénario colle bien au jeu, ce qui est assez dur à faire. ». Merci beaucoup ! J'ai fais la danse de la joie durant près d'un quart d'heure lol. J'espère que la suite sera te plairas ! Merci pour ta « fidélité » lol ça me fait très plaisir^^ Bonne lecture !

Désolée tout le monde pour ce délai d'attente… Oui, je vous rassure, j'ai honte de mettre autant de temps pour trois malheureuses petites pages word.

Merci à ma bêta Shokubutsu Ukiuki, qui reçoit moins de visites et de commentaires que moi alors que sa fic est 10 000 fois plus géniale que la mienne ! Y a vraiment de l'injustice…

S'il y en a qui aiment le Vincent/Reno, ils seront servis ici : htt .net/s/4927952/1/Tout_pour_tes_bras c'est super bien ! Une fiction géniale ^^ (copier/coller, virer les espaces, et c'est parti pour une super lecture !)

Passé d'un fauve dans un laboratoire

Chapitre 3

_Tant de temps… Cela fait tellement longtemps que je suis ici… Combien ? Quel âge ai-je, d'ailleurs ? Cela remonte à si loin…_

_J'avais… j'avais trente ans lors de la cérémonie… Oui, c'est cela. Il y avait eu l'attaque des Gi ce jour-là… Mes frères et sœurs, Mère… A vous tous qui avez combattu au péril de votre vie… Paix à votre âme, que la Rivière soit clémente envers vous…_

_Et toi, Père ! J'ai honte de toi, de ton attitude lâche ! La fureur m'emplie à la simple pensée de toi ! Que les démons aient ton âme, ou ce qu'il en reste ! Honte sur toi !_

_La honte… J'en connais un rayon… J'ai eu honte à l'âge de douze ans, lorsque le frère de Lida m'a battu… Il était plus âgé que moi ! Mais il avait raison… Je n'ai pas réussi à le vaincre, tout comme je n'ai pas réussi à protéger Lida… Il n'y a que Bugenhaguen que j'ai sus protéger…_

_Bugenhaguen… Il a également plongé la honte sur moi en me refusant le droit de passer les épreuves… Malgré tout, je ne suis pas devenu un Gi…_

_Les Gi… Ces spectres de colère, de haine et de rancœur… Le quart d'entre eux étaient des protecteurs qui ont été refusés aux épreuves… Ou alors qui sont tombés dans le déshonneur… La haine les dévore… Ils en veulent à la terre entière… Au final, je ne suis pas si éloigné d'eux…_

_La porte menant à la grotte des Gi… Si elle n'avait pas été ouverte, l'attaque n'aurait jamais eu lieu ! Tous auraient été en vie, à l'heure qu'il est !_

_Combien de temps ? Il a dû s'écouler environ un an entre l'ouverture de la porte et ma capture par ces ignorant et méprisables hommes de la Shinra. J'ai passé un an à errer… La seule chose de positif à en retirer, c'est qu'il n'y a quasiment plus de monstres aux alentours de Canyon Cosmo. Je me suis défoulé sur eux… J'ai le sentiment qu'au moins, le vieux sage est en sécurité. Mais est-il encore en vie, à l'heure qu'il est… J'aimerais tant le revoir ! Les revoir tous…_

_Qu'elles étaient agréables, ces soirées de fête autour de la Bougie ! Les adultes qui chantaient – ou hurlaient – l'ode à la Lune et au Soleil… Qui priaient la Planète de bien vouloir accepter les générations futures en son sein… Et nous, jeunes sots, qui imaginions les pires sornettes à déclamer à la place des textes officiels qui étaient trop ennuyeux ! On était vraiment capable du pire… Et rarement du meilleur…_

_Toutes ces heures de cours durant lesquelles on tentait de brûler le plus possible le voisin ou la voisine grâce à notre bout de queue… Tous ces moments où on essayait de chanter le plus faux possible afin de faire tomber la pluie et donc éteindre la flammèche des autres ! Qu'on était bête, à l'époque… Au moins, on rigolait bien…_

_Sauf qu'on avait moins rit quand on s'était aventuré hors de Canyon Cosmo, perchés du haut de nos 15 ans ! Ça équivalait à quoi… 5 années de vie humaine, environ ? Les monstres nous paraissaient immenses… On hurlait de terreur et on courrait à tout va… Les plus courageux d'entre nous se retournaient pour rugir, tentant d'intimider les nombreux ennemis… Les adultes sont arrivés trop tard… Il aura fallu qu'il y ait un mort pour que l'on retienne la leçon… Les monstres avaient faim… Elle a trébuché… On n'a pas arrêté de fuir… On ne s'est même pas retourné quand elle nous a vainement appelé à l'aide… Ce jour là, nous avons perdu 3 membres de notre tribu… Ses parents avaient rejoint les Gi, fous de douleur qu'ils étaient._

_J'ai cru être fou de douleur, moi aussi… Et je crois toujours l'être, par moment._

_Je l'ai été lors du refus du sage pour passer l'épreuve… Je l'ai été durant l'année où je calmais ma douleur en tuant, en exterminant tous ces monstres aux alentours de Canyon Cosmo… Je l'ai été durant le temps où ces maudits humains m'injectaient toutes sortes de produits : connus, telle que la mako, et inconnus… Comme ce produit qui m'avait enlevé toute force musculaire. J'ignore encore combien de temps il s'est écoulé entre mon arrivée en ce lieu maudit et le combat…_

_Le combat… Je me rappelle encore que ce jour-là, je m'étais encore une fois fait huer par les gardiens de l'époque… Ils étaient là pour me mettre hors de moi… Jusqu'à l'intervention d'un autre, qui leur disait d'arrêter de m'embêter… Je n'osais pas y croire… Il avait une surprise pour moi… Lida… Je t'ai vu morte et je t'ai enterrée auprès de ton frère aîné et de tes parents… Par quelle malédiction t'es-tu retrouvée dans ces locaux, face à moi, telle une zombie ? Quelles forces obscures poussaient ton corps décharné à marcher et à combattre ? Je l'ai vu, Lida… Tu ne respirais plus… Ils ne t'ont pas ressuscitée… Ils ont juste forcé ton enveloppe charnelle à se mouvoir… Ton âme est-elle retournée à la Rivière de la Vie ? Ou leurs maudits sorts t'ont-ils enchaînée à ce corps en putréfaction, te refusant ainsi le repos éternel ? Lida… Es-tu devenue une Gi ? Oui, je t'aimais… Pardonne-moi, sœur d'arme, de ne pas avoir pu t'accorder ce que tu souhaitais… La félicité… Le bonheur suprême, celui où nous sommes auprès de ceux auxquels nous avons tant tenu… Je tenais à toi… Lida…_

_Malgré ce que je pensais, j'ai pu survivre… Un jeune humain, Damien, m'a redonné le moral… Un petit peu, certes, mais du moral quand même… Tu l'aurais apprécié, Lida, il était tout fou, comme toi… Vous auriez fait un beau duo… Il était tout fou, oui… Comme moi avant aussi… J'ignore combien de temps il s'est écoulé entre ta seconde mort et l'arrivée de ce jeune, Lida, mais je sais que lui n'est resté que cinq mois en ma compagnie… Cinq mois, ce n'est que peu pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? Notre vie est bien plus longue que celle des humains… N'est-ce pas ? Trois années pour nous équivalent à une année humaine… Cinq mois… C'est le temps qu'il aura fallu à la Compagnie pour trouver un remplaçant à Damien… Et dès qu'ils l'ont trouvé, ce maudit remplaçant… Ils l'ont tué… Non, pas eux… Moi… Te rends-tu comptes, Lida ? J'ai mangé un humain… Non, pas un humain, mon ami… J'ai mangé mon ami… S'il ne portait pas sur lui cette odeur particulière qui me rappelait tant Canyon Cosmo, je ne me serais rendu compte de rien… J'aurais continué à l'attendre…_

_Oh, Lida, s'il te plaît, cesse de te montrer à moi sous l'apparence que tu avais lorsque je t'ai combattue ! Ne crois-tu pas que je souffre déjà assez ? Voilà… Je préfère te parler lorsque tu as cette forme-là… Que ? Oui, tu es bien plus belle avec ta fourrure colorée qu'avec ces quelques touffes de poils grisâtres que tu avais lorsqu'ils t'ont sortie de ta tombe ! Tu crois que je fais du favoritisme ? Pardon… Je ne voulais pas t'offenser… Non, Lida, je suis sincère ! Maman, s'il te plaît, dis-moi comment je dois lui parler ! C'est tellement difficile avec vous, les femmes… Pourquoi je ne demande pas à Papa ? Parce que c'est un traître ! Je n'irais pas m'abaisser à demander conseil à un traître sur comment parler convenablement à la femme de qui on est amoureux ! Toi, Damien, tu acceptes de m'aider ? Merci, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part ! Et, dis… Tu m'en veux pas trop ? Euh… Damien ? Tu peux reprendre l'apparence que tu avais lorsque je t'ai connu plutôt que cette forme de boulettes de viandes écrasées ? Merci… Non, parce que là je crois que si vous continuez tous ainsi, je vais bientôt devenir fou… Roh, ça va Papa, j'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires ! Comment ça, j'ai l'air d'un fou à vous parler alors que vous êtes tous morts ? C'est tout à fait normal de vous parler ! Non ? Tiens ! Y a un corps sans tête qui arrive… Eh, mais je te reconnais ! Tu étais mon enseignant stellaire ! Oh, désolé Lida, je voulais dire que ce monsieur était NOTRE enseignant stellaire ! Tu t'en souviens pas ? Mais si, je te dis ! Même qu'on passait notre temps à fuir ses cours parce qu'ils étaient ennuyeux ! Et, au fait, professeur ! Je me souviens qu'à la fin du combat, ta tête s'était retrouvée plantée au sommet de la Bougie Sacrée… Tu l'as toujours pas récupérée ? Si ? Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas recollée à ton cou, alors ?_

_Oh la la… Je me sens fatigué… Bon, je vous dis bonne nuit hein… Comment, les morts ne dorment pas ? Bon, ben bonne nuit quand même… Je sais pas pourquoi… C'est comme si j'étais… engourdi…_

~oOo~

-Professeur Hojo ! Les drogues hallucinogènes cessent leurs effets, le cobaye numéro XIII se réveille !

-Hum ? Bien… Notez tout ce que vous pourrez sur lui. Nous essaierons les effets des autres drogues sur lui demain.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Newgaia _:_ merci beaucoup pour ton si gentil commentaire (réaliste, émouvant, très agréable… j'en pleurais de joie) (oui, oui, je suis très émotive lol). J'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite ! Bonne lecture. PS : bonne continuation pour « l'enfant miroir », même si ça signifie que c'est la fin… Snif ^^_

_Lunastrelle __: merci, merci, je suis fière de mon humour noir ^^ heureuse que le dernier paragraphe t'es fait rire, j'ai atteins mon but ! J'espère que la baffe que tu t'es mise n'était pas trop forte lol. Dès que possible, je relis en entier « Wicca ou le destin oublié » et ses suites pour pouvoir te donner mon avis (avec toutes les fics que je lis, tout se mélange… alors c'est pas trop top après pour se souvenir ^^) Bonne lecture !_

_Melior __: toujours aussi horrible ? Snif, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! Lol je plaisante. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ce (pauvre) Nanaki, ça s'améliorera… Enfin… Un peu ^^ Merci pour mon style d'écriture, ça m'encourage pour la suite ! La preuve, j'ai mis que… 6 mois et 9 jours pour faire ce chapitre de 5 pages (méga-honte) Bonne lecture !_

_LilyRogue __: désolée pour Damien, c'est mon côté sadique qui l'a fait « partir ». Bon ! mis à part ça, tu m'avais demandé le 23 février de mettre un perso… Au prochain chapitre, il y sera ^^ bon, dans combien de mois, le chapitre… Dès que j'ai le temps, je me remets à ta fic « les trois élues » afin de pouvoir reviewer la suite ^^ (c'est ça, à force de lire plusieurs fictions, j'en viens à oublier les meilleures ! la honte ^^) Bonne lecture !_

_Message à tout le monde __: beaucoup pourront croire que je stoppe cette fic, vu ma lenteur d'escargot agonisant (5 lignes par mois, je dirais…) mais la réponse est non ! Malgré vos encouragements vraiment très gentils, je n'arrive pas à accélérer la cadence… CETTE FIC NE SERA JAMAIS ABANDONNEE. Malgré le temps que je mets à l'écrire, toutes les idées sont encore là !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes (et à tous ? bonne question) ^^_

Passé d'un fauve dans un laboratoire

Chapitre 4

-Combat numéro 18 de la matinée ! Expérience XIII contre 8 Sahaguins des Monts Nibel !

« XIII peur colère. Combativité ? Monstres sautent. XIII désemparé. A esquivé 5 SMN. Tombé sur flanc droit. Transpercé arrière gauche. Panique. Monstres stoppent. Se relève. Monstres attaquent. Attaque crinière. A vérifier. Faible. Chute. Evanoui ? Neutralisation des monstres. Récupérons expérience XIII »

Mathieu, en refermant son calepin, était en colère. A la fois en colère et déçu. Si l'expérience, prêtée gracieusement par son idole, le professeur Hojo, ne pouvait résister à plus de 20 combats d'affilés, comment pourrait-il prouver sa thèse sur cet élément chimique pouvant maintenir le soldat inépuisable ?

Il relut, plus énervé que découragé, ses précédentes notes des 5 derniers jours. Cet énergumène n'avait guère progressé… Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il réaccorder ses 5 heures de sommeil supplémentaires au fauve ou devait-il lui redonner sa pleine ration quotidienne ? Il tenait également à vérifier son autre thèse sur la résistance aux mauvaises conditions du fauve…

Il faudrait également surveiller de plus près les attaques du spécimen. Sa dernière attaque avait été tout sauf normale… Que s'était-il passé ? Non, il paraissait improbable qu'il puisse porter atteinte à cause de sa crinière ! Ce n'étaient que de stupides poils… Rien qui ne puisse contenir une arme ! Tout de même… Il leur faudrait se méfier.

Il ne cessait de bénir le professeur Hojo, son modèle, d'avoir accepté de leur prêter son si précieux sujet d'étude à eux, hommes sans expériences, sortis tout juste de l'université scientifique ! Quoi de mieux pour se roder que d'apprendre dans le vif du sujet ?

En attendant, il allait laisser une heure de repos à l'expérience afin qu'il puisse sélectionner les nouveaux produits à tester sur lui durant l'après-midi.

Tout compte fait, le reste de la journée s'annonçait bonne !

~oOo~

_« __Spécimen_

_Numéro : XIII_

_Age : 31 lors de l'arrivée_

_Type : fauve doté d'intelligence_

_Race : nom inconnu._

_Signes particuliers : roux. Flammèche au bout de la queue. Œil droit crevé. Forte résistance physique et psychique. Dernier de son espèce._

_Utilité : cobaye pour tester des nouveaux produits. Cobaye pour jeunes scientifiques (supporte bien les différentes injections)._

_Pitance : nécessite un chocobo entier pour le rassasier une journée. Périodes de test : un demi-chocobo. »_

Le professeur Hojo reposa son stylo. Il avait apporté quelques modifications à la fiche de l'expérience XIII, puisqu'il y avait eu des changements… Il avait la désagréable sensation d'oublier un élément important dans cette liste. Mais quoi… ?

En ce jour, cela faisait trois années que le fauve était dans leurs locaux… Il s'adaptait tant bien que mal. Enfin, surtout mal, mais les scientifiques étaient au dessus des états d'âmes de leurs spécimens. Qu'ils fassent leur office ! C'était tout ce qu'Hojo demandait à ses expériences.

!

!

« Avis à toutes les unités ! Spécimen évadé. Fauve roux. Fermez toutes les issues et protégez les chercheurs. Des fusils dotés de sédatifs sont à retirer dans les cases correspondant à l'urgence. Je répète ! ... »

~oOo~

-C'est un carnage ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Chef ! Il y a un survivant !

-Un démon… C'était un véritable démon… La nouvelle drogue… Il nous a foncé dessus… Les hurlements… Il poussait des hurlements… !

-Oh bon sang… Il n'y est pas allé de main morte…

-Très mauvais jeu de mot, soldat…

En effet, le sol était jonché de cadavres, les entrailles des défunts décoraient la pièce, telles de macabres guirlandes. Certains organes étaient à des places incongrues : un soldat vomit en voyant le spectacle. Le cœur d'un ancien chercheur reposait à côté de sa tête. Le cerveau était hors de son réceptacle, rattaché au crâne par de minces filaments. Les organes avaient été piétinés par les anciens survivants, tentant en vain d'échapper à la folie sanguinaire de l'expérience. Il y avait juste à côté du bouton d'alarme des traces sanglantes en forme de main.

L'unique survivant décéda peu de temps après l'arrivée des Soldats. L'une des jeunes recrues, ayant l'estomac plus accroché que celui des autres, s'approcha des tables avoisinant le lieu de l'expérience. Des papiers étaient éparpillés un peu partout. L'un d'entre eux attira son attention : il s'agissait du plus récent.

« Jeudi 07 octobre, 2 heures de l'après-midi.

Drogue : nouveauté, sans nom pour l'instant.

Effet escompté : amplification de la vigueur et de la résistance du sujet

Effet obtenu : »

Si la nouvelle drogue avait fonctionné comme les scientifiques le pensaient, alors ils allaient avoir du pain sur la planche…

~oOo~

Libre ! Libre, libre, libre ! Il était LIBRE ! Il avait senti une énorme force déferler en lui. Il se sentait puissant, aussi puissant que les protecteurs de sa planète, aussi puissant qu'une armée entière composée d'êtres de sa race. Il se sentait invincible… Et il l'était. Lui, si calme et si posé d'ordinaire, fut pris d'un sentiment typiquement humain : la vengeance. Il avait bondit sur les chercheurs, mordant et déchiquetant tout ce qui lui passait sous les crocs ou sous les pattes. L'alarme fut, à son insu, lancée. Il décapita l'imprudent et fonça vers les portes, heureusement pour lui, non verrouillées. Il déboula à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, terrorisant les rares personnes qui n'étaient pas à leurs postes. Mais peu lui importait, seule la liberté comptait.

!

!

« Avis à toutes les unités ! Spécimen évadé. Fauve roux. Fermez toutes les issues et protégez les chercheurs. Des fusils dotés de sédatifs sont à retirer dans les cases correspondant à l'urgence. Je répète ! ... »

Il courut encore plus vite, afin d'atteindre le plus vite possible la sortie. Des soldats tremblant le menaçaient de leurs pitoyables armes, certains lui tiraient dessus. Des aiguilles injectées de morphine, ça ? Ce n'était que de simples piqûres de mouches !

Il ne sentait rien de néfaste, au contraire : cela l'encourageait à aller plus vite. Plus il s'approchait de la sortie et plus il se sentait mieux. Enfin ! Le calvaire serait terminé !

Il dût cependant, malheureusement pour eux, faire face à des soldats, dernière et dérisoire frontière entre lui et la liberté. Il enclencha la matéria « brasier » qu'il avait subtilisé au laboratoire avant sa fuite, et l'utilisa à son niveau maximum. Il galopa vers sa liberté, dépassant des tas de cendre.

Il galopa, encore et encore, voyant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Au loin derrière lui, s'étendaient le manoir qu'il venait de quitter et de haut monts. Il fila vers le sud afin d'atteindre les plaines, symboles de son passé…

~oOo~

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il fuyait la Shinra, dormant caché comme il le pouvait la journée et galopant la nuit. La nourriture était rare, contrairement aux monstres. Il boitait, blessé dans sa fuite par un Sahaguin. L'odeur de son sang n'avait fait que rameuter le reste des monstres… Il commençait à sérieusement désespérer. Atteindrait-il un jour sa patrie ? Ses multiples blessures, causées par ses adversaires, n'avaient pas pu être soignées et s'étaient donc infectées…

C'était le crépuscule… Il allait repartir, affamé et affaibli… Des torches à l'horizon… Des bipèdes… Soldats… Douleur… Combats… Morts…

Il s'évanouit.

~oOo~

-Es-tu sûr que c'est lui ?

-Je te le garantis ! IL nous a dit qu'il était le dernier, et que le seul qu'on verrait serait lui, qu'il faudrait le ramener ! IL va nous récompenser !

-Si tu le dis… Mais à ton avis, il ne prendra pas trop mal notre présence ?

-Mal le prendre ? Pourquoi donc ? Nous ne faisons que le ramener là où il devrait être ! Et puis à force, il doit être habitué à la présence des hommes !

Il se réveilla lentement, groggy. Les effets de la dernière drogue que les scientifiques lui avaient administrés avaient disparus… Il ne pourrait pas se dégager et détruire ces hommes…

-Bon travail, messieurs ! Je vous remercie, vous pouvez disposer. Veuillez me laisser seul avec lui, et… faîtes donc porter un plateau de viandes.

Cette voix… Ca ne pouvait pas… Etait-ce ?

-Bon retour à Cosmo Canyon, mon petit Nanaki. Heureux de te revoir.

Bugenhaguen !


	6. Chapitre 5, partie 1

Bonjour bonjour ! Eh bien me revoilà avec la partie une de mon cinquième chapitre. Pourquoi partie 1 ? Parce que (chose exceptionnelle pour moi lol) le chapitre non achevé fait 10 pages ! J'ai donc décidé de vous envoyer la première partie pour vous faire patienter ^^

La fin de ce chapitre annoncera également la fin de « Passé d'un fauve dans un laboratoire ». Peut-être y aura-t-il une suite, entre Dirge of Cerberus et le tout début d'Advent Children ? (vous savez, quand on voit Nanaki avec ses petiots rugir sur la falaise surplombant Midgar…)

Bon allez, réponse aux reviews !

Melior : je sais que le dialogue était louche, mais… j'avais tout fait pour qu'il le soit ^^ heureuse d'avoir réussi mon effet ! donc oui, notre fauve adoré est bel et bien de retour « chez lui » !

Lunastrelle : et si, il est bien de retour à Canyon Cosmo… ce n'était pas la peine de douter ^^ mais ne t'inquiète pas, il finira (à nouveau) chez Hojo… Hein ? Au contraire, il faut s'inquiéter ? Oups, désolée ^^

LilyRogue : et oui, il y sera ^^ à la fin de la partie 2 ! désolée ^^ merci pour ton commentaire sur le dernier chapitre (ça m'encourage à fond !). Désolée de te décevoir, mais… mon sadisme a diminué pour ce chapitre ^^ Pour les reviews d'Epidemia et Apocalypse, je compte relire d'abord les 3 élues (afin de tout bien me remettre en tête). Et comme en semaine je n'ai pas le net, je fais copier coller des textes sous word… Ce qui fait que (grommelle dans sa barbe inexistante) je ne peux plus faire le distingo entre les chapitres. Alors pour savoir de qui c'est le PDV, c'est super galère ! (surtout que j'ai pris que les chapitres, et pas les commentaires que tu écris avant / après…)

Newgaia : alors là… un ENORME MERCI pour ta si gentille (et hyper encourageante !) review. J'ai suivi ton conseil, et je me suis dopée (pas à la salade, j'aime pas beaucoup… mais les m&m's sont efficaces lol). Résultat ? Je ne me reconnais même plus lol (à peine un mois pour presque pondre la suite… je dois être malade lol)

Sur ce… Un énorme merci à toutes, et bonne lecture !

Il se peut que la seconde partie n'apparaisse que vendredi prochain, désolée (j'essaierais de forcer les ordis du lycée pour avoir accès à , promis !)

Passé d'un fauve dans un laboratoire

Chapitre 5

_Deux semaines… Cela va faire deux semaines que je suis de retour chez moi… Chez moi… J'avais oublié qu'une telle chose existait… Un foyer… Un lieu qui m'attend, un endroit où rentrer le soir…_

_Mais ça… C'était avant. Canyon Cosmo… Mon village… Qu'est-il devenu ? Ce n'est plus qu'une simple terre d'accueil pour les humains… Que reste-t-il des siècles où ont vécu mes ancêtres ? Seules la Bougie Cosmo et la tour du sage ont résisté… Nos habitats sommaires ont disparu pour laisser la place à des maisons d'hommes, auxquelles ils accèdent grâce à des échelles… Je suis né et j'ai grandi ici, comme des centaines d'autres de mon peuple… Et aujourd'hui, plus rien n'est adapté à notre présence…_

_A quoi bon ? Je suis le dernier de mon espèce… Je ne peux malgré moi m'empêcher de détester ces humains… Ils m'ont tout volé… Une partie de mon existence et de ma dignité dans les laboratoires et désormais ils me volent ma terre d'origine… Ai-je encore ma place quelque part dans ce monde ? Suis-je encore le bienvenu dans mon propre village ?_

_Les petits d'hommes ne cessent de me dévisager… Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Pourquoi me pointent-ils du doigt, pourquoi pouffent-ils dans mon dos ? Je suis jeune, moi aussi… Encore un enfant, quelque part… Je n'ai que 34 ans… Environ 11 ou 12 ans si on raisonne en tant qu'humain…_

_Pourquoi moi… Pourquoi est-ce moi qui suis resté en vie ? C'est chez moi, ici… Mais j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un étranger… Et pourtant, je ne suis resté que 3 années hors de ces terres…_

_C'est bizarre, mais je ne me souviens pas de mon arrivée et de mon réveil ici… Peut-être étais-je encore sous l'emprise d'une quelconque drogue un peu trop coriace ? Je sais juste que je me suis réveillé quelques instants, et que le sage m'a salué… après, plus rien… le noir complet… Lorsque j'ai rouverts les yeux, j'étais dans une maison, un humain m'a dis où nous étions, que je n'avais rien à craindre d'eux…_

_J'ai vu le sage, de temps à autres… Jamais bien longtemps, malheureusement… Il gère le village et est à l'écoute des villageois… Un conflit ? C'est vers lui qu'ils se tournent… Une demande ? C'est vers lui…_

_Ca peut paraître bête, mais je crois que je suis jaloux… Il leur consacre plus de temps qu'à moi… Il est mon dernier lien avec le passé… Les humains ont leur famille, leurs amis… Je n'ai plus rien… Il est le dernier à qui je peux penser me rattacher…_

_Je me suis inquiété pour lui, au début de ma captivité, lorsque j'étais encore assez lucide pour penser… Les drogues m'avaient privé de ce loisir après… Visiblement, tout va bien pour lui… Il n'a pas eu l'air de se poser trop de questions…_

_Pourquoi suis-je resté ici-bas ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort comme les autres, la tête haute, au combat ? Je n'ai plus d'endroit que je peux nommer « chez moi »… Plus de famille… Plus d'amis… Juste leurs souvenirs…_

_Il m'arrive parfois de marcher des heures dans Canyon Cosmo, à observer de loin les humains… Je sors un peu, aussi… Jamais très loin de la ville… Juste assez pour créer un périmètre de sûreté, pour écarter les monstres… J'ai peur… Oseront-ils venir me chercher sous le nez des nouveaux villageois ? J'aimerais oublier ces trois années passées à la Shinra… Si seulement ça ne c'était jamais produit ! Je n'aurais pas tout perdu…_

_Malgré toute cette peur et cette douleur, je reste assez lucide pour comprendre que je m'enfonce dans une spirale fortement néfaste. Malgré tout ça, je ne peux pas agir. Je ne fais rien pour tout empêcher. J'aimerais juste arrêter de combattre, pour une fois…_

_Arrêter de combattre la douleur quand je vois que le vieux sage s'intéresse plus aux affaires des humains qu'à moi… Arrêter de combattre la haine que j'éprouve envers la Shinra, en sentant les douleurs qui parcourent mon corps meurtri… Tout comme la forte colère que je ressens envers tous les bipèdes… Arrêter de combattre la peine qui m'est désormais familière, lorsque je repense à ma mère, à mes ami(e)s…_

_Est-ce que je fais encore parti de…_

-Nanaki ! Le sage te demande, va vite le rejoindre !

_Je les déteste… De quoi voudra-t-il me parler, cette fois-ci ?_

-Nanaki !

-J'y vais.

_Maudits…_

~oOo~

Ils savaient bien, quand ils s'étaient installés, que ce village n'était pas fait pour eux. Ils l'avaient vu… Les seuls hommes qui y vivaient alors étaient les sages. Ce havre de paix avait été bafoué, un an et six mois auparavant. Le plus vieux d'entre eux, Bugenhaguen, leur avait expliqué que le tout dernier défenseur de Canyon Cosmo avait été porté disparu, il y avait de cela six mois. Les sages avaient de forts doutes sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, mais ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le vérifier…

La ville, autrefois habitée par des quadrupèdes, avait été modifiée afin de pouvoir accueillir des hommes. Ils s'étaient mis au travail, afin d'offrir à leur famille un logement décent, non pollué par les réacteurs Mako de la Shinra.

Tous les nouveaux habitants avaient été informés de la situation précédente. Ils connaissaient par cœur l'histoire de cette petite ville d'apparence tranquille. La première chose que leurs enfants apprenaient était qu'il restait un seul guerrier rescapé de la dernière guerre, qu'ils devraient tous le respecter. Le fauve avait été décrit, parfois dessiné par de petites mains. Pas un seul bambin n'ignorait son nom : Nanaki, protecteur de Bugenhaguen.

Ils avaient tous été informés sur le jeune âge du dernier rempart – à savoir, à peine 10 ou 11 ans en tant qu'humain. Il était, bien avant son retour à Canyon Cosmo, l'idole des jeunes, qui rêvaient tous d'avoir sa bravoure.

Ils s'imaginaient tous qu'il était fort mais doux, fier mais à la fois empreint d'humilité, et d'une gentillesse sans pareille.

Ils s'étaient trompés.

En son absence, ils avaient instaurés des tours de garde afin de tenir éloigné les monstres. Ils l'avaient vu : tremblant, l'œil hagard – car il n'en avait plus qu'un seul –, l'attitude résignée. La colère et la peur hérissaient ses poils.

Le fauve, surnommé « Nanaki le brave » par les nouveaux villageois, était une loque. Ils l'avaient ramené auprès des sages, qui avaient passé de nombreuses heures à son chevet, se relayant à tour de rôle pour le soigner.

Il s'était réveillé, avait repris du poil de la bête, avait redécouvert sa ville natale sous un mauvais œil. Ils l'avaient vu faire ses premiers pas dans sa liberté, ils avaient deviné qu'il comparait son ancien chez lui avec son nouveau. Ils avaient deviné la colère qui animait le fauve. Ils avaient subi le rejet. Ils avaient vu leurs enfants pointer du doigt leur idole : tous rêvaient de pouvoir lui parler, pouvoir l'approcher. Ils leurs avaient dis de ne plus jamais faire ça c'était malpoli.

Ils avaient senti la rage sourde qui parcourait tout l'être du protecteur. Ils devinaient… Mais ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider. Ils pouvaient juste essayer d'effacer leurs présences, afin d'apaiser l'être en peine qui leurs faisaient face.

Bien évidemment, les sages avaient deviné. Ils tenteraient de le calmer, le ramener à la raison… Lui offrir ce qu'il lui manquait : la paix intérieure.

-Nanaki ! Le sage te demande, va vite le rejoindre !

Encore un regard chargé de haine et de reproches… Ils étaient tous habitués, désormais. Ils avaient compris que selon le fauve, ils n'étaient pas à leur place. Et ils le comprenaient.

Aucune réponse…

-Nanaki !

-J'y vais.

Réponse sèche, mais qui veut tout dire. Il n'est qu'un enfant… Mais un enfant malmené par la vie, séparé beaucoup trop tôt de ses parents et des siens.

~oOo~

Lui et ses sages collègues avaient bien vu dans quel état était leur protégé. Il avait été désigné pour parler au jeune fauve : si celui-ci refusait la perche qu'il leur tendait, alors tout serait perdu, et plus rien ne serait possible pour l'aider.

Ils espéraient avec crainte que ce dernier saisirait sa chance…

Il était actuellement face à lui, la tête inclinée en signe de respect. Son corps tremblait légèrement, tant la pression sur le jeune fauve était importante.

-Nanaki… Tant de temps s'est écoulé…

-Depuis quoi ? Depuis la désertion de mon géniteur ? Depuis ma capture par la Shinra ? Depuis mon retour ? Mis à part transformer ma ville, ma maison ! en station balnéaire, il n'a pas dû se passer grand-chose, pour vous ! Je m'inquiétais pour vous… Les rares moments où mon esprit n'était pas torturé par les drogues, je me faisais du souci sur votre survie ! Est-ce que vous alliez bien ? Etiez-vous en bonne santé, ou votre corps pourrissait-il, rongé par les vers ? Ou votre carcasse était-elle dévorée par les monstres ? Jusqu'au bout, je pensais à vous ! Je suis relié à vous par mon statut de défenseur, mais visiblement, l'inverse n'est pas vrai ! Qu'avez-vous fais en mon absence ? Avez-vous lancé des recherches ? J'ai été porté disparu… tout simplement porté disparu… vous n'avez même pas eu le courage d'annoncer que j'étais capturé… Je sais très bien qui sont ces gens ! Ils ont fuis leur ville d'origine afin de trouver refuge dans un endroit où la Shinra n'aurait pas lieu d'être… Leur annoncer que j'avais été capturé par cette même entreprise qui les terrorisait aurait été mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? Mon dévouement vous est total… Mon sang de guerrier et de protecteur bout quand quelqu'un vous menace… Je me dois de vous être fidèle, pour honorer la mémoire de mes ancêtres… Mais vous ! De qui vous préoccupez-vous ? De ces humains… Ou du dernier protecteur en vie ? La haine me ronge… Je la sens, elle est totale… Elle ne se limite plus à la Shinra… Plusieurs fois, j'ai songé me laisser aller, et retrouver les Gi… Je ne l'ai pas fais uniquement pour faire honneur à ma mère, à mon peuple ! A vous de me donner une raison valable… Mais trahissez-moi une nouvelle fois, et mon dévouement ne se limitera plus qu'à Canyon Cosmo.

Il avait vu que les tremblements du jeune fauve s'arrêtaient au fur et à mesure que ce dernier déversait sa colère et sa douleur. Il ne pensait pas que le cœur de leur protégé contenait tant de mal-être…

Ce dernier le regarda une dernière fois, puis fit demi-tour et quitta la salle en galopant.

Le retour vers la lumière serait long, mais faisable…

~oOo~

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

Nanaki était assis aux côtés des sages, selon son devoir de protecteur.

Tous étaient sur la place de la Bougie Cosmo, à écouter les plaintes des habitants.

Le jeune fauve, depuis son éclat de colère, exécutait à merveille son rôle de défenseur, accompagnant les sages à tout moment afin de les protéger d'un quelconque danger. Cependant, il ne leur adressait pas la parole, n'ayant pas oublié la rancœur qu'il avait au fond de lui.

Les vieux humains, de leur côté, ne savaient que faire pour apaiser définitivement le dernier combattant. Seul le temps pouvait les aider…

La journée passa, le soir arriva. Après le repas, Nanaki les avait salué puis était parti dormir, dans la petite maison d'un villageois, décédé peu de temps auparavant. Il dormait, avant cela, sur une paillasse posée à même le sol, à côté de la Bougie Cosmo. Ce souvenir le faisait frémir d'indignation. Il n'était pas un vulgaire cabot, que diable !

Sitôt allongé, il s'endormit.

~oOo~

_-Nanaki… Nanaki ! Réveille-toi, c'est l'heure !_

_-Huum… Oui, papa…_

_Et il se rendormit aussi sec._

_-Tu n'as quand même pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Lida ?_

_Cette phrase traîtresse eut raison de l'endormi : il bondit, et alla dans la salle à côté afin d'enlever la sueur et la poussière qui lui collaient au corps. Il fallait qu'il soit beau !_

_Aujourd'hui, Lida allait avoir 11 ans. Lui, il en avait 12 : ça équivalait à environ 4 années humaines. Il était amoureux, tout était beau ! Il lui déclarerait sa flamme, elle lui répondrait qu'elle aussi elle l'aimait et ils se feraient plein de bisous, comme les adultes… Eh oui, à 12 ans, les sentiments amoureux sont déjà présents…_

(Non…)

_Il n'avait pas préparé de cadeau, il ne savait pas quoi lui offrir… Alors il avait décidé de lui donner ce qu'il avait de plus cher : son cœur. Il lui dirait qu'il l'aimait._

_-Lida, dis, euh, je peux te parler s'il te plait ? Dis oui, s'te plait, dis oui !_

_Elle avait lancé un sourire vers un groupe, puis elle l'avait accompagné._

(Je ne veux pas…)

_-Dis, Lida… Tu sais, je t'aime très fort… Au début, si ça te gêne, on se fera pas de bisous devant les autres… Mais, dis, tu veux bien être mon amoureuse ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que t'as dis, minus ?_

_Niel… Le grand frère de Lida. Il était, comme tout grand frère se respectait, très protecteur envers sa petite sœur. Il avait l'air un peu bête, mais il était très fort. Et surtout, il avait 18 ans : il était grand. Plus grand que Nanaki, en tout cas._

_-Tu dois me battre, pour pouvoir te marier avec ma petite sœur ! Tu dois pouvoir la protéger ! Allez, prouve que t'es un guerrier, un vrai !_

_Le combat avait vite démarré, et il s'était vite arrêté._

_Nanaki avait perdu. Il avait levé la tête vers Lida, pour lui demander pardon de ne pas avoir été assez fort. Mais promis ! Il s'entrainerait. Il voulait le lui dire._

(J'ai déjà assez mal comme ça…)

_Ce n'était pas Lida qu'il avait vu en premier. C'était son rival depuis toujours. C'était à son rival que Lida avait souri avant de partir l'écouter. Maudit Jono !_

_-Alors… t'as bien vu, que t'étais pas assez fort pour protéger ma sœur… La preuve…_

_Il tourna la tête vers celui qui avait parlé. Un cadavre dont le corps partiellement calciné était rongé par les vers._

_-On était heureux, nous… On est morts, alors qu'on aurait voulu profiter de la vie… Et toi t'es vivant… Tu ne devrais même pas vivre, voleur ! Tu as cette chance et au lieu de l'accepter, tu la rejette !_

_Lida… C'est vrai que les anciens aimaient bien imaginer quel serait son futur, à elle et Jono…_

_-Donne-nous ta vie… Donne-nous ta vie, que justice soit faite ! Je veux vivre avec celle que j'aime, et qui m'aime !_

(Jono… Je t'ai suffisamment haï comme ça, pourquoi reviens-tu me hanter toi aussi…)

_-Fils… J'avais cru t'avoir bien éduqué… J'étais fière de toi… Pourquoi rejettes-tu en masse toutes les valeurs que je t'ai inculqué ? Tu as la chance de vivre… Saisis-la !_

_Maman… Maman… Pardon, je te demande pardon…_

(Je veux me réveiller… Par pitié, faites que je me réveille…)

_-Nanaki… As-tu oublié ton rôle de défenseur ? Ou est-ce toi qui as rouvert la porte des Gi, les menant à nous, afin de nous tuer ? Nous en veux-tu à ce point ?_

_Une centaine de cadavres humains lui faisaient face… La plupart n'étaient pas reconnaissables, tellement leurs chairs avaient été laminées. Derrière ce défilé macabre, il pouvait apercevoir Canyon Cosmo. La bougie était éteinte, les maisons étaient renversées, tout était brisé… Et les Gi se baladaient en conquérants._

(Faîtes que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar… Par pitié, non !)

_Un cadavre s'approcha de lui, en titubant. Il était habillé en vert et bleu… Il s'agissait des couleurs qu'affectionnait tant l'un des sages – ou plutôt, ex-sage._

_-Nous détestais-tu à ce point ? Nanaki… Nanaki… Nanaki ! NANAKI !_

-NOOOOON !

-Nanaki, calme-toi ! Chut, calme-toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Nanaki, tout va bien, tu es à Canyon Cosmo… C'est moi, Bugenhaguen, tu me reconnais ? Chut, calme-toi… Tout va bien… Calme-toi…

-Bu… Bugenhaguen ? Tu… Tu es vivant ? Vraiment ? Pardon, pardon ! Je voulais pas te tuer… ! Et les autres ? Les villageois ? Ils sont vivants ? Et la Bougie ! Vous étiez tous morts… Les Gi avaient pris possession du village… Et c'était moi ! J'avais ouvert la porte ! J'veux pas que tu meurs...

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, tout va bien… Nous sommes tous en vie, tout va bien… Tu peux te rendormir tranquillement, on sera tous là demain… Ne t'inquiète pas…

-Dis, Bugenhaguen… Est-ce que tu peux rester s'il te plait ?

-Je te le promets.

Le jeune fauve se rendormit, apaisé, sous le regard attendri du vieux sage. Tout compte fait, le retour vers la lumière serait plus rapide que prévu…

.

.

.

Voilà pour la première partie ! Bon, petite explication : vous remarquerez sans doute le nom pas très beau à entendre du "petit ami" de Lida, à savoir Jono. Eh bien ! Je me suis basée sur Jojo (l'homme qui boit tellement qu'il est devenu barjo lol), qui est, dans Banal Fantasy (parodie de notre vénéré FF7), le personnage parodié de Hojo. Je voulais par là faire référence à un autre triangle amoureux bien connu de Final Fantasy VII ^^ voilà

à bientôt pour la suite !


	7. Chapitre 5, partie 2

Eh bien voilà ! Voici la seconde et dernière partie du (peut-être ?) dernier chapitre. Libre à vous de me dire si vous voulez que j'écrive la vie de notre cher fauve entre DOC et le tout début de AC… Ou même simplement quelques passages entre chaque grand événement de FF7.

Melior : oui, il va s'en sortir… mais pour un court moment ^^ j'avais oublié qu'il avait le Jenova en lui… (honte sur moi ! lol). Bonne lecture, j'espère que tu apprécieras la fin !

Lunastrelle : voici, tu auras ta réponse à la fin… J'espère que ça te semblera plausible ^^ ps je suis au 14ème chapitre de Loveless, et je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir tout relu depuis le début pour tout me remettre en tête ! Est-ce que t'accepterais toi aussi de me faire des cours pour que j'améliore mon sadisme ? (demande effectuée auprès de LilyRogue aussi lol). Je pense pouvoir te reviewer dès ce soir, vu la vitesse à laquelle je dévore ton histoire ^^

Newgaia : je fais fréquemment des cauchemar de ce genre (pas aussi sanglants, heureusement) et c'est très efficace pour remettre mes pensées et mes sentiments en ordre ! ! Ca a d'ailleurs beaucoup contribué pour me faire sortir de ma crise d'adolechiante ^^ C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi ce mode de « remise sur le droit chemin » lol. Bonne lecture !

LilyRogue : je suis sincèrement désolée, LilyRogue, mais… il n'y aura pas de sadisme extrême dans cette fin ^^ par contre ! j'espère que la façon dont je le fais arriver te plaira ^^ et oui, il participera à sa capture… beaucoup, même ^^

Bonne lecture à toutes, je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! !

Passé d'un fauve dans un laboratoire

Chapitre 5, partie 2

_Lumière… Soleil ? Il fait déjà jour ? Quel cauchemar… Ca faisait longtemps…_

_Les rêves… Les cauchemars… Il me semble avoir lu que ce sont les moments où notre subconscient fait surface, afin que nous prenions conscience de la réalité…_

_Non, ça ne peut pas être ça ! Rêve prémonitoire, alors ? Non… Je n'aurais pas pu tomber aussi bas ! Je leur en veux, d'accord… Enfin, c'est normal, quoi ! Mais je tiens quand même à eux… Enfin je veux dire… Raah… C'est mon devoir de protecteur ! Voilà, c'est parce que je suis leur protecteur que… Et aucun indice temporel dans ce rêve… Bon, tant pis. Période d'essai ! Je vais tâcher de me tenir à carreau, mieux que d'habitude. Comme ça, si je ne détecte pas de colère pire que d'habitude… C'est que ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, et voilà tout._

_Je me suis réveillé je crois… J'AI QUAND MEME PAS DEMANDE A BUGENHAGUEN DE RESTER VEILLER SUR MOI ?_

~oOo~

Les vieux sages, ravis par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements la nuit dernière, observaient par leurs fenêtres le jeune fauve. Celui-ci tournait en rond, semblant marmonner… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils le virent stopper tout mouvement, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche pendante. Il poussa un cri et se frappa la tête contre le mur, faisant rire les sages et faisant peur aux humains qui passaient devant la maisonnée à ce moment-là.

Oui, l'avenir s'annoncerait meilleur…

~oOo~

La première semaine de test s'était bien déroulée. Nanaki avait réussi à sourire naturellement aux villageois, s'attirant les regards clairement émerveillés des enfants. Il se montrait – chose pourtant difficile – beaucoup plus protecteur et attentionné envers les sages. Son cauchemar l'avait terrorisé, il ressentait le besoin de s'assurer que tout allait bien... Et finalement, il y prenait plaisir. C'était agréable de voir les autres heureux… Même s'il en était jaloux, et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant d'autres personnes !

~oOo~

-Nanaki ! NANAKI ! S'il te plaît ! Nous ne retrouvons pas Bugenhaguen, aide-nous s'il te plaît ! Il nous a avertis qu'il allait chercher des extraits de roche afin de l'étudier, il ne peut pas se défendre !

-Bon sang ! Je vais le chercher, faîtes poster des guerriers auprès des portes de la grotte, au cas où ils attaquent ! Préparez l'infirmerie ! Pas le temps que des humains m'accompagnent, je file ! Si j'ai besoin d'aide pour le transporter, je vous appellerais !

Il galopa à toute vitesse, bondissant hors de la ville tel un diable hors de sa boîte. Ses muscles puissants lui permettaient de faire d'immenses foulées, il avalait avec aisance les nombreux mètres le séparant du premier lieu où aurait pu aller le vieux sage.

Il le sentait au fond de lui, son protégé était en danger… Fini sa peur panique de la Shinra. Fini sa séquestration. Son sang ne faisait qu'un tour à cause d'un seul élément : Bugenhaguen était menacé. Il n'était plus Red XIII, l'expérience. Il n'était plus la loque qu'il était à son retour à Canyon Cosmo. Il était Nanaki, le protecteur de Bugenhaguen !

Grâce à son odorat surdéveloppé, il pouvait sentir le sang. Malheureusement, c'était d'un humain qu'il coulait… 5 monstres étaient réunis en un même lieu, sans s'entretuer. Ils avaient trouvé à manger… La cible n'était pas difficile à deviner.

D'un bond, il se positionna face au sage, formant un rempart de son corps. Ses babines étaient retroussées, ses crocs bien visibles. Un long grognement, chargé de promesses de mort, résonna dans la plaine.

Les monstres se ruèrent sur lui. Les hurlements des suppliciés étaient certainement entendus depuis Cosmo Canyon, vu la rage que mettait le jeune fauve dans ses attaques… Le sang coulait abondamment, il était difficile de déterminer de quel corps il venait. Nanaki ? Les monstres ?

Au bout d'un moment, long ou court, tout s'arrêta. Plusieurs corps gisaient, un seul restait debout. Il haletait, le corps tremblant sous l'effort fourni. Combattre dix monstres plus les nouveaux venus, attirés par le sang, n'avait pas été chose facile… Il tituba vers un corps humain, replié sur lui-même. Après avoir jaugé la situation d'un œil critique, il renversa la tête afin de pousser un long et puissant hurlement. D'autres monstres ne tarderaient pas, et sa seule présence ne suffirait pas à tous les repousser…

Bugenhaguen était dans un piètre état. Du sang coulait de ses blessures, heureusement bénignes. Les yeux grands ouverts par la stupeur des derniers événements, il regardait Nanaki, comme s'il voyait une personne très importante… Ou un fantôme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sage Bugenhaguen… J'ai appelé les autres, ils ne devraient plus tarder… Je pourrais continuer à assurer votre protection en les attendant. Mais en même temps, quelle idée avez-vous eu de partir seul aussi loin ? Avez-vous songé un seul instant à votre protection ? Vous auriez dû me dire de vous accompagner ! Bon sang, êtes-vous conscient de la peur que vous nous avez causée ?

-Calme-toi, Nanaki… même si je suis blessé, je suis tout de même entier ! Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, tu sais… Je préfère que tu me tutoies, comme il y a une semaine… C'était plus agréable, non ?

La seule réponse fut un grognement dans lequel il cru comprendre « il ne s'est rien passé du tout ». Le jeune fauve était gêné… Ce qui amusait et attendrissait terriblement le vieux sage !

~oOo~

-Nanaki ! Allez, s'il te plait, viens jouer avec nous !

-Oui ! Allez Nanaki !

-Argh, vous m'avez vaincu… J'accepte !

-OUAIIIS !

Il obtint, pour sa réponse, une véritable ovation de la part des jeunes enfants. Depuis que le fauve s'était socialisé, les bambins ne craignaient plus de l'approcher.

La première demande avait été effectuée par un petit garçon d'à peine 6 ans, qui avait demandé à ce que leur protecteur joue avec eux à la marelle. Il ne connaissait pas ce jeu typiquement humain et avait accepté… Il avait bien tenté, pour leur faire plaisir, de se mettre sur ses pattes arrière ! Mais il retombait fréquemment, n'ayant aucun sens de l'équilibre.

Alors que les enfants cherchaient un autre jeu adapté pour tous, une fillette avait proposé qu'ils jouent à la poupée. Hélas pour lui, il n'avait aucune idée du danger auquel il s'exposait… Malgré un combat acharné, les enfants ne réussirent qu'à mettre des chaussures au – plus si noble – fauve. Il décida, pour sa propre sûreté, d'apprendre à tenir debout. Ce serait certainement moins suicidaire que la poupée !

~oOo~

La barrière magique retenant les Gi devait être fréquemment renouvelée. Nanaki l'avait appris peu après son retour dans sa ville, la porte seule n'aurait jamais suffi à tous les retenir. Il n'était donc pas rare que l'un des sages s'absente pour une durée plus ou moins longue afin de s'assurer de la bonne mise en place des protections.

Il était tout le temps inquiet lors de ces moments, car il n'avait, malgré son statut de protecteur, pas le droit d'aller accompagner les sages. Il craignait qu'il y ait une perte de contrôle… Ce jour-ci, c'était au tour du sage Bugenhaguen de s'occuper des protections. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour rester à proximité du lieu… et pour partir avant que le sage ne s'en aille !

Il était assis à sa place habituelle, l'oreille tendue. Il guettait un bruit différent…

Chose qui vint très vite – trop vite. Des sons lugubres se firent entendre, et des bruits sourds (probablement des projectiles contre la porte ?) les accompagnèrent.

Il bondit, alla prévenir un habitant afin qu'il ramène le plus vite possible les sages et il fonça dans la salle où se tenaient… Bugenhaguen à terre et quelques Gi.

-GRAND-PERE !

Il fit encore une fois de son corps un rempart afin de protéger celui auquel il tenait le plus en ce bas monde. Auréolé de fureur, tous griffes et crocs sortis, il bondit sur les spectres et commença à les déchiqueter.

D'un coup, tous fuirent, laissant le jeune combattant en plan et essoufflé. Les autres sages étaient arrivés, et ils avaient remis la barrière, renfermant par cet acte magique les spectres dans la sinistre grotte

Bugenhaguen fut évacué à l'infirmerie, et Nanaki rentra chez lui pour se reposer.

Un regard avait été échangé entre l'humain et le fauve… Un seul. Nul besoin de s'expliquer, de s'exprimer. Tout avait été dit.

Les liens avaient été formés…

Le cauchemar de Nanaki ne deviendrait jamais réalité.

~oOo~

-Sage Bugah ? Qu'y a-t-il donc, au sommet de votre tour ? Je n'y ai pas accès, et la curiosité me ronge…

~oOo~

_-Dis, dis ! Elle porte sur quoi, cette mission ? On va à Canyon Cosmo, pas vrai ?_

~oOo~

-Ça, Nanaki, c'est un planétarium. Il est encore à l'état de prototype… Cette pièce nous permettrait d'avoir une meilleure vue sur les astres nous entourant. Nous pourrons, dans le futur, déterminer les événements à venir selon la position des étoiles.

~oOo~

_-Oui, en effet. On y va pour capturer un cobaye qui s'est échappé._

_-Cool, on pourra visiter un peu la ville !_

~oOo~

-Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre… N'était-ce pas jugé farfelu, peu fiable ?

-Ca l'était, mon petit Nanaki, car nous n'avions aucun moyen d'observer comme il se doit les astres. Grâce au planétarium, nous pourrons savoir quelle est leur position exacte en temps normal : ainsi, s'il n'y a qu'un millimètre de décalage, nous serons aussitôt avertis par un logiciel. Après, le futur seul nous dira s'il y a malheur ou non ! Et au pire, cette pièce nous permettra d'expliquer le fonctionnement de notre planète et de ce qui l'entoure aux ignares. Nous travaillons durement afin de comprendre et de perfectionner le tout.

-Ce… planétarium… ne vient pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

~oOo~

_-La Shinra y a implanté un planétarium. Les pseudos scientifiques que nous accompagnons serviront à justifier la présence de soldats._

_-C'est trop cool, c'est ma première mission ! Je parie qu'il n'y a pas de réacteur Mako, là-bas !_

~oOo~

-… Non. En effet. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la…

-NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM ! Pardon, mais… Je ne supporte pas quand les éléments me rappellent qu'elle est encore présente…

~oOo~

_-Ah oui ? et pourquoi ?_

_-Parce qu'un réacteur Mako hors de Midgar, ça signifie qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à voir ! Hors, c'est pas vrai pour Canyon Cosmo car il y a un planétarium…_

~oOo~

-Tu ne crains plus rien, Nanaki. Je te le jure. Tu peux vaquer à tes occupations l'âme apaisée.

Le jeune fauve partit exterminer quelques monstres, afin de rendre les alentours plus sûrs.

Le sage, le voyant partir, secoua la tête. Cette scène lui rappela une autre, dont la suite avait été funeste…

-Sage Bugah ! Sage Bugah ! Des scientifiques de la Shinra sont là, ils disent qu'ils viennent pour vérifier le bon fonctionnement du planétarium !

~oOo~

_-La mission commence. Il ressemble à un fauve, et il est roux. Sois attentif, et ne tente rien sans nous. Tu es nouveau, ne l'oublie pas._

~oOo~

-Oh par la Déesse… Bien, je vais les accueillir. Faites rechercher Nanaki, mais soyez le plus discret possible. Si vous le trouvez avant eux… Attendez le signal.

Lorsque le villageois partit, le vieux sage put voir un scientifique, qui s'approchait de lui. Son sourire faisait froid dans le dos.

-Eh bien, eh bien ! Voyons donc où est la cause du problème ! Nous avons reçu un appel, comme quoi votre appareil est défectueux… Montrez-le nous.

~oOo~

_-Oui ?_

_-C'est moi, chef. Point AF, il combat un monstre coriace._

~oOo~

-Non, enfin oui, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Il le savait… Ils ne le reverraient probablement jamais.

~oOo~

Il était en train de se battre contre un monstre particulièrement coriace. La chose s'était bizarrement affalée… Mais pas sous ses coups. Une véritable armée humaine était présente. Tenues et casques bleus lui faisaient face. Inutile d'essayer de distinguer un homme d'un autre.

~oOo~

_-Tu devras lui tirer dans l'antérieur gauche. Un bon futur Soldier doit savoir tirer._

~oOo~

Il avait tendu ses membres postérieurs afin de se projeter vers le premier soldat, mais des balles avaient été tirées dans chacune de ses pattes.

Blessé, à terre, il fut empoigné puis mis dans une cage sur roues, tirée par un chocobo.

Des soldats ouvraient la marche, d'autres la fermaient, certains étaient postés sur les côtés afin d'éloigner les monstres, et un dernier marchait à côté de la cage.

~oOo~

_J'ai chaud… Fichu casque ! Bah, après tout, c'est pas lui qui va m'en faire le reproche…_

~oOo~

Il avait retiré son casque, peut-être étouffait-il dessous… Ses cheveux étaient noirs, dressés en pics. Il avait des yeux rieurs.

~oOo~

_-Je suis désolé, tu sais. Mais je veux devenir un héros ! Tu pourrais me raconter comment c'est, ton village ? J'ai pas eu le temps de le voir ! Je suis né à Gongaga, je viens tout juste d'arriver en ville… J'ai 14 ans, j'ai été accepté en tant que fantassin ! Plus tard, je serais un Soldier !_

~oOo~

Le jeune brun parlait et parlait encore, inconscient du fait que le fauve ne tarderait pas à s'endormir. Les balles avec lesquelles ils avaient tiré sur Nanaki étaient dotées de somnifères…

-Eh, au fait ! Moi, c'est Zack ! Futur Soldier First Class !

~oOo~

Il se réveilla, sanglé sur une table. Face à lui, Hojo. Et autour de lui… Les murs aseptisés d'un laboratoire. Il n'était plus à Nibelheim. Il était à la Shinra, mais ça, il ne le saurait que 11 ans plus tard.

-Grand-père…

.

.

.

Et voilà… J'espère que le changement sage Bugah / Zack ne vous aura pas trop embêté ^^

J'ai inséré un petit clin d'œil, lorsque Nanaki se fait passer pour un soldat, à Junon… Bizarre qu'un fauve sache marcher sur ses membres postérieurs, non ?

Bon… A vous de me dire si c'est ou non la fin !

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos encouragements, je n'y serais pas arrivée seule, sans vous !


End file.
